My Unwritten Love Story
by forever13
Summary: About a popular boy and nerdy girl who face stuggles in their lives and learn to love and trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

_*author's note : I may re edit this paper, after I finish it. But, who knows? Please comment and leave suggestions. Please and Thank you.*_

My unwritten love story

Chapter 1

Mr. Lynch walks in the white room and starts class. My best friend Mckenna is sitting next to me in the back of the class and in the back row. She leans over and asks me, "What are you staring at, Mariah?" She follows my eyes. "I'm staring at Zach," I reply honestly. "Zach? Ok we will talk about this at lunch tomorrow!" "Why?" I ask confused. "I will explain later," anger in her voice as she replied.

I continue to stare until he looks over at me. I quickly dart my green eyes away from his chocolate brown eyes and feel the heat as it rushes to my cheeks. I look over to make sure he's not staring.

Zach is a basketball player. I try to go to every home game and usually do just to stare. Class is over now and Zach walks over to me. I stop completely in my tracks; I turn toward him though in a daze, while the detention people enter the room. "Hey, I was wondering if you were going to the game tomorrow." He asked. I looked over to Mckenna, who, as well was frozen in her step, I was speechless. I wasn't his type. I am quiet and usually keep to myself. This was way out of the ordinary. Through my cloud filled mind, I think I said, "Yeah, I'm going. Why?" " I was thinking, that I could drive you home instead of you driving here and back. I mean you live right down the road from me." He looked at me with big brown eyes waiting my answer. How could I say no to the cutest guy in school?

"Sure," I replied. "I can ride with you. Thanks!" No Problem." He said as he walked out of the room. I looked at Mckenna with excitement. I was trying to not hyperventilate right there in the math room.

We walked out of the room; as soon as we were out I jumped up and down with excitement. Zach Smith! Wow! I must be dreaming!!!

Later, that evening, I told my mom the plans I had made and my ride home. " No, you will not ride with that boy!! Not even if I have to lock you in your room!! You will not ride with Zach Smith!!" She explained with force after I told her.

"What?! Why can't I ride with him?"

"Because…..," My mother said, her eyes glowing with mine. "Because why?" I prompted. She now had her hands gripped to the side of the brown kitchen table. She was holding on so tight her knuckles had turned white. She looked up at me, her face red from anger. "Mom, why?" I asked

"Because I said so, that's why!" She said in her I-am-the-parent voice full of authority. "And what I say goes!"

I ran from the dining room to my lime green room and slammed the door with eructing force.

Ugh, I hate her right now. Maybe she will come around, she usually does. I thought as my mom banged on the door, begging me to let her in. All I did was side down the door frame using my back to hold the door shut while I locked it. After that I stayed there. Mom eventually gave up and walked away. All I thought was _I will go to that game even if it kills me. I will!!_

The next day in science class, I tried to focus and did not succeed. I needed to tell Mckenna what happened with my mom. She understood her mom is also single and when they fought she usually spent the night at the house to give them at chance to cool down and think about what happened. She could tell me what to do. I mean, my experience with boys was not going to help me in either situation. I'm trying to focus on class but it's not working. He's also in this class as well with me. Zach sits 3 rows up from me, and that's not helping either.

I can see why mom did over react, I wonder what happened. I mean she trusted me with boys. But I kinda understood. Zach was a known trouble maker and also known for making bets and throwing parties. I was **NEVER** involved with stuff like that. I mean, yeah, we talked via texting, never more than a 'hey' and that was usually it. Now, today I would be riding in a car with him.

In lunch, Mckenna came over to our table and sat down with a green tray. I looked down at my peanut butter sandwich and said, "Ok, what's wrong with Zach? Why can't I stare at him?" She looked at me a moment, almost wondering what to tell me. "He's a jerk! He won't accept you; he just wants to use you to make a joke or something!" I fired back, "How do you know? How do you know all that stuff is true?" I stared at her expecting an answer. "I don't want you to get hurt," she said looking down. We were not yelling any more. "That's the oldest line in the book! Can't you think of something else!" I was surprised by how much hate was in my voice. I know I didn't hate her. I might hate him or my mom but never her. Never Mckenna!

She looked at me astonished, "What was that for?" I looked at her, she had dark brown hair cropped to fit around her chin and green eyes like oak leafs in the fall. I knew how she saw me: wavy flaming red hair down to the middle of my back, eyes like an emerald. "Well, mom is being judgmental and so are you!" I replied my voice had calmed down a little. " Not getting you hurt by some guy is part of my job description! I'm supposed to help you with stuff like this! Not be the one to hurt you," she replied with a sympathetic voice. I looked at her as she spoke, "you are right, I am being judgmental and its not fair. I should give him a shot!" She looks almost excited as she sounded

"What?" I asked, we were just arguing and now she is happy. "I think going out with Zach could be an adventure!" _An adventure? Why don't you just shoot me now? I mean, moms already going to kill me and now this?_ I looked at her with big eyes. She continued, "You and I will journey together across the valley of Zach!" I got up and walked to the trash can; she followed. " What?!? You and I?" She looked at me like I was crazy, "Yes, you can't expect to do this alone can you?" I knew we were joking but looked to her and said, "No, I shall not cross the valley of Zach without help!" I joked as we walked down the hallway together to our next class. _This will be the last time she and I would fight about him._

During math, I looked over at Zach and noticed him staring. He looked away quickly but I did not and eventually he looked back towards me and locked eyes with mine. We didn't look away until Mckenna nudged me. She let me have my moment. "Thanks," I whispered. She just nodded in response.

As I was getting ready to leave, Zach walked over. Math is our last class of the day so I usually just ride home with Mckenna. We go to my house and do our homework then go out shopping or to a game or something. "Hey," Zach said. 'Hi," I replied breathless. "Do you want a ride home? I could take you." He asked as he looked at Mckenna, who was waiting at the door. She then decided my decision for me right then and there. "Yes! She will go with you!" She came over and gave me a hug around my small frame.

I got into the only car left in the parking lot. A Lamborghini. His Lamborghini . The car was black and very expensive most likely. I checked my phone and had a text from Mckenna. I read it to myself. _Hey, so excited for u!! I am behind u so that we can go to ur house and hang before the game. OMG!! U will make the cutest couple. _I simply replied, _ok thanks so much this might get awkward!!_

It wasn't very awkward. We talked about school and our homework. Our teachers and the games. I was just waiting the topic of being single or not to come up. Surprisingly it didn't , not a word. His phone started ringing and it was in his bag, next to me. Zach asked, "Could you get that?" "Sure," was all I replied. I dug through the bag and found the phone and flipped it open without checking the screen. "Hello?" _Hi, I'm looking for Zach. _"Yeah, he's here." _Can I speak to him? _I looked at him, he mouthed who is it? "May I ask who's calling?" _Yes, it's his girlfriend. Who is this?_ I instantly handed the phone to him. No wonder he didn't bring up the single thing. Now I wished I would have rode with Mckenna.

Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, I'm riding in a car with my crush while he is talking to his girlfriend. Karma stinks. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my cell phone and texted Mckenna. _OMG!!! We have a situation…u know the valley of Zach already has someone crossing it…..!!! _She texted back,_ No way!! Who was it? And how did u find out??_ The only I said was,_ Tell u at home…._

After he hung up and awkward silence happened. I dared to look at him, so in return I just turned up the radio, pulled my hood up and asked to get out here.

He simply said, "sorry."

I got out of the car and looked at him through the open window, while rain made my hair damp, "no I'm sorry, sorry for ever liking you. Oh, by the way, I wont need a ride tonight."

He looked at me, his brown eyes didn't deceive the look of face. He face didn't dare give away what he was feeling but I knew, I just hit a nerve.

_Oh well,_I thought,_ It wasn't meant to be._

I walked right into the house with Mckenna right behind me.

"Okay, spill what you know."

"All I know is he's got a girlfriend. Who was very angry with me for riding with him."

She looked at me with the heartbroken expression that I felt deep inside, that I hid. I knew how to hide things well. Part of my good nature.

She searched my eyes for a second before she asked, "Are you still going to the game? I will go with you, support you."

I bowed my head as I said, "Thanks."

Later that night, we got in my blue Chevrolet, " You don't have to do this you know." I simply replied, "Yes I do." I turned up the country radio station and sung along to the song playing. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Zach's black Lamborghini behind us.

"Oh, crap," was all I muttered. I pulled over to the side and just waited in my car while he got out of his. Mckenna sat next to me with awe struck look on her face.

"I need you to relax can you do that? If you can't…..well there is no alternative. Sorry."

Zach was at my window, waiting for me to roll it down. I got it half way down before deciding that was far enough for him. "Why would you of all people stand me up?"

_What in sam hill is that boy talking about? He has a girlfriend. Which IS NOT me. _I looked at him before muttering, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do," was all he replied. I had to defend myself and in order to do that I had to say some things that Mckenna would never hear me say. So, I rolled up my window got out of my truck, and stood there.

I started with, "You, asked me on a date, when you have a girlfriend. I do believe that people call that cheating." We then started to circle like predator and prey.

He punched back, "You are the one who got into the car. I didn't force you into the car. You went willingly." Every time he said 'You', he pointed his index finger at me.

I yelled back, "You offered me a ride home. Shoot me for thinking it was just a ride home. No strings attached. Plus you have a girlfriend. You talked to her while I was in the car. A girlfriend for crying out loud!!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there. We probably looked weird to the people who were driving by and looking and seeing us fighting and yelling and pointing. I wouldn't have been surprised to see the cops pull up but, they didn't. Thankfully.

He just looked at me. Like I had just cussed him out or something. The awkward silence hung there in the air. I turned to my truck then turned back around and said something I would have never said in my life, "You want a date from me. You need to be single before I even consider it. And then your past also plays a part in the equation." I smiled like I always do. I opened the door and looked him directly in his chocolate brown eyes and said with a slight smile, " See you at the game. Good luck." Then shut the door and drove off.

_Oh good night in nurse Nickel what have I done. What did I just say to him._

Chapter 3

At the game later that night, Mckenna and I walked through the doors with mc Donald cups in our hands. I paid our way because she paid for our drinks. It was a deal made in the car on the way to the high school. I walked into the gymnasium at the school and went into the bleachers on the first row towards the door. McKenna nudged me while I was texting my mom, and saw Zach staring right at me. Like there was no else there but us. Just me and him. I looked away quickly when his girlfriend came and sat down next to me. So I looked interested in the big white stained walls. The speakers hanging down from the middle, directly above the circle in the middle of the floor with the school mascot.

"So," she said before she continued. I looked over at her and just wondered when she would start yelling at me about this afternoon. When, out of the blue I got a text.

_Okay what is she saying to you? _After reading it I looked up and saw him glancing this way from time to time. I couldn't help but stare. His narrow face, the smooth perfect lips that rested on his face. The freckles that sprinkled on his nose and cheeks. I blinked out of space and texted back, _She hasn't started yet. Give it a minute._

She started again, "What happened today? Why were you riding with my boyfriend?"

I simply looked at her and asked the simplest question I could think of, "Who are you?"

Shock took over her face for a minute and then it recovered, "My name is Katelyn." I nodded for her keep going. "You rode with my boyfriend, Zachy, that was wrong."

I looked over to him who was sitting on the floor stretching his legs. I said as calmly as I could muster, "Listen, your boyfriend, Zachy, lives near me, he offered me a ride home and a ride to and from the game. He didn't cheat or anything."

Mckenna had heard the name "Zachy" and began to laugh hysterically. I shot her the 'don't get on her bad side and shut up' look. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Katelyn looked at me and threatened, "stay away from Zach if you know what is good for you."

She stood up and I looked up and said in the smallest voice, "Alright. I understand." She walked away and I sunk down and pulled out my ipod, hoping to block out what just happened. I didn't look up or anything. The game started and I watched but didn't listen. Mckenna came back from the bathroom, saw my ipod and understood that I did not want to talk about what just happened with…what's her name, oh right Katelyn.

Zach went up for a layup in the beginning of the 3rd quarter and was brought down to the floor by the other player. Hit the ground hard and even I heard it when he hit. They got him up. The coach and Zach started arguing quietly on the gym floor. They both pointed and said things with their arms wide open. The coach looked him in the eyes and told him something and Zach walked to the locker room. Both teams took a time out and went to the locker rooms.

Zach's coach came out a few minutes later and you would think that he would ask for Katelyn or the nurse, instead he looks directly at me and beckoned me with his index finger. I followed willing and afraid. I walked into the boys locker room and saw all the boys around Zach. He was shaken.

The coach looked around and shouted at the boys, "Get out!" After hearing this the boys scrambled out of the room.

In a quiet voice I looked up at the coach and asked, "Why did you um bring me in here, Coach?" He walked to the door opened it and shrugged while saying, "He asked for you."

I took a deep long meaningful sigh and walked over to him. I took his hand and didn't move for about 5 minutes before I began to say something. While I talked I played with his long, slender fingers.

" Are you okay?" that is the best thing to start out with.

He looked in my eyes, almost like he could see straight into my soul and said, "I just needed you. I couldn't think this whole game. The things you said they just keep running through my head. Im so sorry, you are right. I do want to date you. I need to be single when that happens. That's something I need and something you want."

I swallowed what he said. I was falling for him. He was thinking about what I want, more than what he wants. I smiled secretly to myself, that speech was amazing. I looked at him with more compassion than I'm sure anyone has ever felt before.

_Oh my. I got caught up in his eyes. They were more brown than I thought. They were almost, I don't know, beautiful. I couldn't breathe._

I caught my breath and slowly leaned in, not really thinking about what I was about to do. He leaned in and our lips touched and that was it. That was all I needed to feel the sparks. I couldn't catch my breath, he depend it and then I pulled away slowly. I didn't want to pull away. But we could get caught. I leaned my forehead forward to where it was touching his.

I opened my eyes and found his searching mine. "Oh god what did we just do?"

He simply said, "Something I wanted to do since this afternoon."

Chapter 4

I stared at him for a long time while he laid there and got his breath back. We didn't say anything. We just kept our eyes on one another until I heard the door squeak open. I immediately let go of his hand and moved away for him as quickly as possible. As I slid away I saw the look of disappointment spread across his face, though he quickly recomposed it.

"Hello, Zachy are you in here. One of my friends told me what happened. Are you alright?" I recognized the voice as soon as it said hello. Katelyn.

Zach mouthed: tell her I'm asleep.

"Kateyln, hi, he's asleep. He took a hard hit out there. He will be fine."

She looked at me then at Zach pretending to be asleep, "Of course, I will let him sleep then. Why are you in here?"

I stated, "The coach wanted someone to stay with him. I volunteered to do the honors. Happy?"

She made her way to the door and said, "Yes, I am so happy I'm practically over joyed. Tell him to call me when he wakes up."

I nodded my head in response, causing my bangs to fall in my face. As soon as the door was shut, I felt a warm hand brush them away from face. I turned to face him and looked at his almost army cut hair, the beautiful brown his hair was. I ran my fingers through it, like I was messing it up. It couldn't be messed up.

I asked him, "Are you okay now?"

He said with the most innocent expression on his face, "Of course as long as you are here, I will always be alright."

"Don't use any lines on me until your single. That kiss should have never happened either. It was wrong." I looked away to hide my blushing. He used his index finger to bring my chin back up.

Our faces inches away from each other, "But you liked it didn't you?" Now, I couldn't hold the blush back. It crept up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Yes." I whispered.

Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later I went out to sit with Mckenna and wait for Zach, the game was over, we won. Yay! The boys all came rushing out and saw me still sitting there. They looked away almost like they didn't want to tell me something. Mckenna and I talked about the nights events. We also discussed how I was going to tell my mom that my first kiss was with a guy she didn't like. I got extremely scared knowing what all she could say to me. Like,_ I am disappointed in you, or the classic, I cant believe you went behind my back and did all of these things._ Oh yea I was just thrilled to get home.

I looked up and found the gym empty except for McKenna and I. I looked at her, while my heart was dropping and said, "He must have gone on already. Lets just go home. Are you spending the night?"

"Might as well," she replied looking forward and then getting up from the bleachers.

I got up as well and started walking towards my truck. I stopped and looked back once more before proceeding on to the drivers side.

Once I got home and went to my room and turned off my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone so it was just useless to leave it sitting around turned on. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. During that time frame I thought about what could have happened. I mean, technically we weren't going out, but still you would think he would at least come out and say goodnight or something. _Oh well._ Was all I thought as I climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers.

The next day was Sunday. I went to the gym. Ran on the treadmill. Came home and tried really hard not to think about Zach. That was not working out. I would just focus on what I could do the next hour, minute, second.

Monday. I awoke early and thought that today was a school day. It was. That meant I had to face Zach whether I liked it or not. We needed to talk. Even if I had to do Morris Code. I was going to talk to him about the game, and what happened in the locker room.

I walked into the front door of the school and he walked up to me and hugged me. I looked at him and stood there while he continued to hug me. I looked up at him. Then hugged him back. While at his ear I whispered, "Please, let me go. People are starting to stare. And I don't want katelyn to think anything."

He let me go and looked me in the eyes before saying, "I'm really sorry. It was wrong of me to not come and say goodbye. I'm sorry please forgive me."

I simply stared. I was done with lies. I walked around him and towards my locker. He followed. I guess he doesn't understand the silent treatment. I stood there locker open and got my books. I didn't look at him or anything, just started to head for class. I felt the sudden urge to ditch and that's exactly what I planned to do. I turned around opened my locker again, dropped the books and grabbed my bag. I opened the front door and started to my car. _Forget him. He doesn't deserve you._

All the sudden I looked up and there he was sitting in the passenger side of my truck. I was surprised, shocked. "Well,are you going to go. I don't want to get caught. This is bad for the people I influence." He said jokingly.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Lets blow this popsicle stand."

Chapter 6

I backed out of the school lot and turned up the radio. My favorite song right then was "Skinny Dippin" by Whitney Duncan, it was playing so I started to sing along. Zach looked over at me and stared. I looked over and then looked back onto the road.

"So what do you want to do today? We have all day," I asked him quietly.

He replied, "Lets go to the history museum and look at the new music exhibit. Then walk around the downtown historic town. Go to the library. And Have lunch at a café I know about."

He had the whole day planned out in like 30 seconds. After a few minutes he said, "After lunch we could go skating at the arena. Do you want to do anything?"

I thought, _I was just going to go to the library, have lunch at the game farm then go home. Oh well this works._

"No, that is a wonderful plan. And where would you like to start?"

He pointed with his index finger to a parking spot in front of the capital, " Lets park here and walk to the museum. Or, maybe we could go to the capital and tour it."

After eating lunch and walking around wondering what to do, I suddenly thought of the perfect place. "Hey! How about we go to a place I know. Its quiet and got a lake and a rhino. I will give you a tour?"

"Okay. Where is it?"

I said, "Near my house on a back road. You will love it."

We turned onto the back road and started to go through they mud. I turned up rocks and everything. I was going way to fast on this road. I have missed it so much I wanted to get there so fast. I looked over at him. He was having the time of his life. Racing down the road with his window open and his right arm out the side of it. I Laughed.

He looked over and said, " Is there something funny I need to know about. Come on let me in on the joke!"

I was about to explain the funny picture he just put in my head, when he cell phone started to beep. He stated, "This place get's service that's amazing!"

I just laughed and kept driving. He looked at the road then at the cell phone then at the clock. I thought, '_okay that was really weird. Katelyn must have figured out that we were both missing. So she must know we are together. She is going to kill me. Im gonna die. Crap._

Zach took a long, deep sigh, by the time he was done I was at the barn on the one lane road. I looked at him got out of the truck and l walked to the old red wooden barn, pushed back the doors. I left him just so he could think. I don't know. I sounded like a good Idea at the moment.

I started up the Rhino and shifted it into reverse and backed out slowly. Once I got backed out I saw Zach standing there. I backed up a bit more, didn't look at him, and said quietly, "Get in. I need one ride before I head back into the real world. You can come. You will have fun."

He nodded. Opened the door, and climbed on. I just shifted up into first and drove for about 15 minutes. All over the place, I showed him the old historic house, the lake, the fresh blackberries. I stopped walked over and picked some. I got some cuts on my arm, but I was okay. I grabbed some for him and I.

I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. I knew he was looking at me, I could feel it on my face.

I heard him over the motor quietly whisper, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I planned on skipping by myself. I know. Now I will take you back to my truck and then we can take off okay," I asked him. I looked up as he nodded and I drove up to the barn.

"Listen to me. The text I got was from Katelyn. She and I have a date tonight. I know you don't want to hear this. I just wanted to tell you."

"You are right. I don't want to hear it. I think it would be best if I took you home so you can get ready." After I said that I drove the rhino into the barn and closed the heavy wooden doors.

I got into my truck and started it. He climbed in slowly. Almost like he was taking in the view one last time. I didn't rush him. I was in no hurry. I needed to go to my house to meet McKenna though. Mom would kill me if she knew who I was with and that I skipped.

"Okay, are you ready now?" I asked, I didn't realize how harsh it sounded. I just showed my place. My special and secret place. No one knows about this place. Zach replied to the text as I drove down the one lane road towards the school. I pulled up next to his Lamborghini. Katelyn was leaning up against it. So, school had just let out. 3:00. I needed to find McKenna. I looked around and saw her talking to a new boy. He looked just like her type. She was Laughing! He made her laugh! Oh this made me so excited! I watched for a minute til I heard Katelyn speak. I also heard my truck door slam shut.

"Hey I thought I told you to say away from my boyfriend," I heard the snarl in her voice. I turned off my truck and got out, as she moved away from Zach's car to get in my face. Zach just leaned up against his car.

I replied, "he got in on his own free will. I didn't push him into the truck. Plus maybe he just wanted to hang out with someone who cares more about other people than the type of blush she is wearing that day."

She sucked in a breath, "How dare you speak to me that way." She slapped me across my face.

I held my cheek as I said in the quietest voice, "Why did you that? I didn't do anything to you. Okay I don't even know you. Yet here we are and you are slapping me when I havent done anything wrong to you or anyone else in this school." I looked at Zach, who was standing behind katelyn. He wasn't going to defend me or be on my side. He was on Kateyln's, which made me mad.

I got into my truck as katelyn stood there with a stunned expression on her face. I started up my truck, drove over to where McKenna was. She was standing there with a boy who had green in his bangs as they swooped down across his right eye. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a Bullet for my Valentine shirt on. While I stopped I rolled down my window and yelled out the window, "I will see you when I get home!" "Okay," was are she got out before I was driving down the road to home.

Half way home I got a text. _Zach. Oh joy. Hum, should I avoid or answer. He made me madder than fire today. I mean Katelyn is such a mean person. Honestly, what did I do to get slapped. _After a couple minutes I got a text from Mckenna. It was playing her personally set ring tone "Getting Away With Murder." I picked up my phone and opened hers. _Hey, the hot dudes name is Damon. He is a hot god! I got his number. Yay! Hes perfect for me. See you at home._

I put my cell down. I would answer Zach when I got home. Which is 20 minutes from the school. 30 if you take the back roads which is exactly what I did. 2 minutes later another text from Zach. 5 minutes later another. That's 3 text messages. Okay I was getting annoyed so I pulled into this park place and read them.

_Hey, its Zach. Im sorry for what happened in the school parking lot. _- Message number one from Zach.

Message number 2-_Please don't avoid my texts. Please I really need to talk to you and apologize._

_Please pull over so we can discuss this. I really want to talk to you about it. _You can guess what message this is. I looked around. I didn't know he was behind me. I didn't really even look behind me while I drove. I didn't want to. All of the sudden I heard Zach's voice say, 'I wanna talk about this,we are going to talk about this._'_

With my back still turned to face him and sitting on a swing, I replied, " talk about what?"

"You know what. Don't play dumb. I want to talk about what happened between you and Katelyn this afternoon."

Chapter 7

~The Same Time with Mariah's Mom~

Helen (Mariah's Mom) was sitting at the kitchen table wondering what in the world had gotten into her daughter._ Did she fail a test and not want me to know. Is she and Mckenna fighting again? I havent seen Mckenna around here in a couple days. I didn't want to move her away from her friends but we had to. We were in Danger. I should have told her. Now, I have to worry about Zach Smith too._

Helen stopped her thoughts to answer the phone. She didn't even look at the caller id. She pushed the talk button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello. This is Helen."

The voice in the phone said, "_hello Helen. Is Mariah home yet. I'm a friend from school."_

Helen replied to the voice, "No, she's not. If you leave your name I will give her the message….."

"_Oh no that wont be necessary. Do you want to know where she is? I know where she is."_

"Um, sure. I would love to know where my daughter is. Can you tell me?"

_The voice laughed at the other end, "Sure. She's with Zach Smith. At a park. On fork ridge road. I have to go. Good bye."_

Helen started, "Wait what is your name." But katelyn had already hung up on the other end and had driven away from the pay phone. Katelyn thought, _Haha Mariah, Zach will now be mine. Now and Forever._

~Back With Zach and Mariah~

"I don't want to talk about what happened. You want to know why," Zach nodded so I kept going, "because….you didn't support me. Okay. At my old school lets just say that I wasn't anywhere close to being liked by the most popular guy. Also, I don't like getting slapped or being threatened. Im also surprised you haven't asked me where my father is."

After I was done Zach looked me in the eyes and said with sad eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't defend you while Katelyn was yelling. I guess I'm just so used to her yelling at everyone for looking at me. As soon as you drove away I was so upset with her and myself. Now, where is your dad?"

I looked into his eyes while tears clouded my own vision. I said, "He's in prison."

Zach had a sudden concern over me, "What? Why?"

I looked away and said with no emotion, "he used to hit my mom and I. He would yell and tell us how much he wishes we were dead and how everything we did was wrong." I picked up my bangs and showed him the scar. "My dad did this with a knife when I back talked him one time. It was deep enough that i had to go to the hospital and get stitches The nurse asked how this happened, I told her everything. The nice nurse called the police and the next thing we know after was that he had been arrested." I let go of my bangs and looked at Zach who had a solemn look on his face.

"That's why you cower every time someone yells. What about today? When Katelyn hit you."

"I have finally had enough of Katelyn's yelling. Please don't tell anyone. Please," I pleaded. As soon as I said please, Katelyn's snarling voice appeared and said, "What a lovely life story."

I turned around and faced her, "Okay, it's not just some sob story. That really did happen to me and my mom. I didn't just make that up."

"Oh, yea,well I called your mom and told her where you were and who you were with. She seemed extremely upset. I wonder why you didn't tell her. Was it because you were afraid she would never let you see him again?"

I looked down, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it away. It was useless she had me trapped in my own life. _Oh, God I hate her right now. My mom is going to kill me. I might as well say my goodbyes._

Katelyn looked at me and said, "You just need to stay away from me and Zach and join your little nerd friend at the bottom of high school."

That was it. That was all I needed. I ran to my truck in tears. I didn't stick around long. I pulled out of the parking space as I heard my name. It was Zach. I stopped and he piled into the passenger side. After we had gone a couple miles, he saw I was still crying. He quietly said, "Pull over and let me drive. I want to show you something."

I pulled over to a stop and climbed out. As I was walking around the back of my truck he met me there and pulled me into his arms, for a tight hug. I cried there in his chest for a while. I wondered if it looked pathetic to be crying into a guy's chest who isn't my boyfriend.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Thanks for letting me do that. It feels good to let it out sometimes."

He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Its okay. We all have to do that sometimes." He let me go and then walked over to the drivers side while I walked over to the passenger side. I picked up my cell and called my mom. The answering machine picked up. I left the message, _Hey mom. I'm gonna be a little bit later than I thought. I will be there when I can. I love you bye._

Chapter 8

I wondered where we were going, so I causally said, "Where are you taking me?"

He looked me in the eyes and said quietly, "To the beach. When I was little mom and dad would fight, mom would take me and we would go to the beach. It was so calm and cool. I would play while she thought through stuff. Eventually, If I ever needed to relax, it just became a habit to drive down here. I thought it would be nice to get away from the world."

When we got to the beach, it was empty. I looked to him and said, "Um, Zach, for some odd reason I think that no one uses this beach. It's empty."

He looked at me and chuckled. "Yes, that's kinda like the point to be alone. To go some place that is empty. Don't worry. We wont get caught. The police don't come down here anymore. Most people don't even know about this place."

"How did you find it then," I asked curiously.

He looked at me and said, "I stumbled upon it. I had an argument with my parents and I ran. I guess I just kept running then……BAM! I just came right up on this. I stayed for like 3 or 4 hours then I went home and my mom, dad and I talked it through. Since then this has been my soul searching place."

I looked at him and smiled, "Soul searching? I never took you as that kind of person. The person who would soul search……at a beach."

He simply smiled and nodded in agreement. I smiled back and got out of the car.

"When did the thing with your dad happen?" He asked. I could see by his face the curiousness.

I looked at him, startled he wanted to know something about that. "Um, maybe around the 3rd grade. By 6th grade he would start to, I don't know, get all touchy feely with me when mom was not looking. I never told her. I knew he would hurt me and her if I did." I looked forward as I said this.

"Oh. That's really sad. I'm not supposed to tell right?" I saw on his perfect face the overwhelming concern to protect me from the past. That's not going to change anything. But I would like it to.

"Right. That's because my dad gets out in a few years and we don't want him trying to find us. We want to stay invisible as much as possible."

"Did you go into the witness protection program? I mean that's where you go right?"

"Yep, we did. My real name is Mariah Kathryn Atha. Its one of those facts when you go to the Witness protection program that your name gets changed." I smiled as I said my real name.

"Wow. What a pretty name. Why did he do that to you and your mom?" We were sitting on the beach and looking at each other time to time. _Gosh, if I look at him once more im going to faint._

"Well, I never really understood why he did it. I don't think he did either. But, he was a very big alcoholic. He was never satisfied. Mom tried very hard. It's never worked. He was always unhappy. Mom caught him cheating and that's where it went all down hill."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I know its not my fault." I heard the sympathic in his voice.

I stated, "Don't worry, I had friends, who supported me and everything. Gosh, we had the best of times in school. I miss them. Mom had to do this. I understand. I believe in her too."

"Wow. What a life. Want me to tell you about mine?"

"You have a story. Hm. I have only been here 4 weeks and I know your life is perfect…..but sure tell me."

"Ok, are you ready for this." I just nodded so he continued on. "Well. I bet you didn't know that I moved here. When I was 16, I got a girl pregnant. I have a daughter, she is 2 years old. Just turned 2 in August."

"Wow. A kid. What is her name?"

"Its Vanessa." He replied, while looking at me. I could tell he was just waiting for me to start running and telling everyone. I stayed where I was. I leaned over and grabbed his hand while I said….

"I would love to meet Vanessa anytime. Please introduce her to me."

"You want to….meet her. Im glad you do. Katelyn doesn't know about her. I was kind of wondering if we could keep it between us…….."

"Of Course. I wont tell." I looked at him and smiled. _I don't know why, but all of the sudden I felt this deep connection between us. I cant explain it. It was there though. I couldn't ignore it._

Out of the blue I started to lean towards him. I saw him smile and start to lean towards me as I closed my eyes. I felt his velvet lips meet mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as I slid my hands down to his neck. I pulled away. I needed to breathe. I put my forehead against his. _Could I be falling for him? _

Chapter…..

We sat there for a while, eventually we got tired of sitting and talking so we laid down. I curled into his body as he snaked his arm around my waist. I looked into his eyes and then out into the sea. I noticed it was starting to get dark, so I sat up and he did too.

"Can you take me back to your car, then follow me home?" I asked.

"Of Course. I can do that." He looked at me, I guess he saw the fear in my eyes. "Yes, I will go in with you to. If that's what you want."

We walked to my car, I got into the passenger side while he climbed into the driver's side and stuck the key in. We drove to his car in silence. When Zach got out if the car, I climbed out and hugged him. Zach Kissed the top of my head. I drove first on the way home. I was overjoyed. I was happy. He knew about my father and everything. He still likes me.

When I pulled into the drive way, I noticed Mckenna's car. I got out with him right behind me. We held hands. _I guess this means we're dating._

I walked into the front door and yelled, "Kener, I'm home."

After I yelled kener she came out. She had tear stained eyes. I looked at her with the saddest expression. I thought this might have something to do with the guy I saw her standing with just a couple hours ago. Wow, it seems like years.

"What's Wrong?" I ask after seeing her.

"M-M-My mom." She stuttered.

Now, I was worried. "What? Whats's Happened with your mom?"

"She left….me." A million things were running through my head none that I could comprehend. All I felt was Zach's arm snake slowing around my waist as I thought.

"Okay. Let me go fix my bed. You will stay there as many days as you need to. Don't worry about a thing. Where's my mom?" I looked around with curiosity.

"Oh. Right. She's in her room. Thanks for letting me stay. I called Damon. Hes coming over. Is that okay?'

"Of Course. I will be right back. Zach, will you come with me?"

"Yea." He replied in that husky voice I loved.

In Mariah's Room.

"Okay, let me just make my bed. Then get some stuff. I will be ready…. Zach will you go get a bag out of the closet for me please. Thanks." As soon as the door was shut I heard….

"Well, Hello Mariah Kathyrn Atha. My beautiful Daughter. How have you been?" As soon as I heard the voice I turned to look its owner right in the eyes.

I whispered "No, It cant be." Then I screamed as loud as I could.

Zach Came bursting through my door as my dad approached me with a knife. All I could see was Zach jumping through the air, landing on my father and taking the knife. Zach began to kick my father in the ribs, causing my dad to cry out in withering pain. The door kicked open again, this time it was Damon, with Mckenna right behind him. Mckenna ran over to me and pulled me out of the position I was in. Damon walked over to where Zach was and beat the heck out of my dad as well.

When I finally found my voice, I cried out to Zach, "No, don't kill him. I want him to suffer and rot in jail," Zach continued to kick him until I yelled, "Zach! Stop!."

He stopped as soon as his name came out of my mouth. He ran over to me, and embraced me in his arms. Mckenna curled right into Damon as he came over.

"Zach, my cell is in my pocket. Call the police. Damon, stay in here with McKenna and get her settled in. I guess this means you will be spending the night as well." I asked in a low voice while I got my heart back to a normal beat.

Zach said with no emotion I his voice, 'I'm staying too. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. I will even sleep with you."

"Okay, well after that I think I will craw into bed now. Who wants to wait for the police. Where's my mom?"

"She's in her room. Remember I told you?" Mckenna told me while she opened the door.

I ran to her room with Zach right behind me. As soon as I opened the door I dropped to my knees. She laid there. Dead. In her own blood. Zach got down on his knees as I stared at her. He pulled my into his chest. I didn't cry though. He picked me up while the police searched the rest of the house. Zach put me in the spare bedroom but I wouldn't let go of him. He climbed in with me. I snuggled right up next to him but didn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep for the next couple weeks.

I woke up the next day and moaned. Everything that happened yesterday came flooding back into my memory. My mother was dead, my father had escaped prison, and my best friends mom had left her. I looked around and saw I was still in Zach's arms. He was sleeping peacefully.

*_Author's note : Please Remember that I have not Finished this story. It is a work in progess. Please Comment and say what you like and don't like. I would love to hear someone else's opinion. Thanks bunches.*_


	2. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke with a start. I looked around to find myself in an empty room. I hollered as I walked out the door of my spare bedroom in the house that was now officially mine, "Anyone home? Zach? Mckenna? Damon? Hello?"

I began to hear footsteps on the floor while I was walking to the stairs, I walked past my mothers room. The door had an 'Do Not Cross' yellow tape. I felt tears run down my face as I walked down part of the stairs. I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail and stood there. Looking at Zach. He looked right into my eyes. I wished I knew what he was thinking, but I could see a master plan coming up to distract me.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Zach asked me. I could tell he was still thinking.

"Fine, thanks for staying. Has McKenna and Damon already left for school?" I looked around for them while I walked to the kitchen.

"Uh yeah. I told them just to go on. I think they are going on a date after school, so I have this idea I think you might like," he said.

I started, "Let me just hear this plan first. Please let it involve getting away from this place for a few hours."

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go visit Vanessa. I know you wanted to meet her. What a perfect time right?" I nodded yes and he told me to go get dressed. Before I went anywhere though, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. His hands were pressed to my lower back and he pressed hard and closed the gap between him and I. There was so much passion in that kiss even we had to look away.

With McKenna and Damon.

As they walked down the hallway, McKenna and Damon held hands. As far as she could tell they were dating, considering he spent the night. But she still worried for her best friend who she had only known a couple of weeks. She left Zach wondering if they would be alright. She had yet to see her Best friend cry or do anything to show emotion about the nights events. McKenna looked left an saw Damon smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back. She got lost in his green eyes and felt completely and utterly happy. For a moment she had forgotten the fact that her mother had left her, her other mother had died with her in the house, and her best friend was with the biggest player in the school.

Damon looked at her again and said, "Wanna go on a date after school? I was thinking that we could go to my house for a while and chill. Just the 2 of us. No stress. No outside world. Just you, me and Bullet for my Valentine. Zach plans on taking Mariah somewhere special or something."

McKenna looked up at him and asked, "What are we?"

Damon, wanting to tease her, looking like he was in deep thought, said, "Well I think were friends, and much more like a sister to me…" He smiled evilly at her.

McKenna looked as though she was about to break down, looked at him like he was serious, tears welled up in her eyes as she ripped her hand from his. She took off down the hall.

Damon looked confused. _Oh crap she believed me. _He began to run after her in a panic kind of mode. He pushed and elbowed people out of the way. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. He saw the tears he had caused and was ashamed.

"I didn't think you would believe me. I was kidding. You are the only one in this school that has truly accepted me. Thank you for that. You are like the girl of my dreams how could I think of you as my sister. I would die inside if you were my sister."

She was prepared to run but stayed right was she was and leaned in and give him a hug, remembering his scent forever.

"I'm so sorry, but with everything going on, I'm just over the top emotional." He nodded signaling he understood.

Damon stated an almost obvious fact, "That's why you are coming over tonight. To de-stress and relax. Plus to listen to Bullet for my Valentine, because they are just awesome."

They walked out the door together holding hands. He opened the door to his 2010 black mustang passenger door for her.

She looked around as he drove to his house and saw that they were far away from civilization. He had taken a private road in a private neighborhood practically a private country. He was serious when he said, " De-stressing and relaxing." She didn't understand how anyone could get stressed out here. The air was fresh and the weather was nice, the kind, she thought, you would want to sit outside and read the Twilight series in.

When they arrived, Damon immediately apologized, his words came rushing out, "I'm sorry, I didn't think we were going to be alone. I thought my parents would be home when we got here. But they are not. I understand if you don't feel comfortable staying here, alone, with me."

Just as he finished, she noticed that the house was dark and it looked as though no one had been in it for hours._ We're going to be alone. As in alone alone. Like no one else around just us 2 together. Alone. _McKenna thought as she looked around, not meeting his eyes.

" Damon, calm down. Its not like we haven't slept in the same room with each other," She thought for a minute before she continued on, "Well, if you promise not to touch me because I am like your sister…I guess I can stay. As long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself." She looked at him with a joking eye and began to laugh as he and she climbed out of the car and into the house.

Damon, knowing she was kidding, fake laughed, "haha, your so funny."

He walked into the living room, said in a low voice, " This is the living room. You can put your purse and jacket in here." He walked off leaving her alone for a few minutes. _Oh crap. Crap Crap Crap Crap. I only have a tank top on. Mariah looks adorable in her tank tops. Then again, Zach has never seen her in a tank top. Be bold, McKenna. Besides on some level he must think your size 5 body is hot. On some level. Ugh, stop fighting and just take off the jacket. McKenna!_

"Fine, I will." McKenna muttered to herself. She took off her black jacket to unveil her plaid, black and purple tank top, when Damon walked in. She hadn't turned around yet she heard his breath get caught in his throat.

She turned around to face him, and leaned up against the couch.

"Where to now?" She looked around curiously.

"Don't even bother to look. None of these rooms down here describe me. They describe what my parents want me to be. A lawyer. I don't want that. I guess that's why I like you so much, you and I are alike in a way that makes us different from others. Why don't we go to my room. Its on the 3rd floor. So my parents wont hear my music when they are home. Which is never."

McKenna could see the hurt in his eyes and had to look away. She wanted so bad to take the hurt away. But she knew, her mother and her had been down this road too. The only way to take the hurt away was up to the parents. They had to fix the mess they had made with him. McKenna also guessed that Damon and his parents weren't close.

She followed him up the 3 flights of spiral staircases and watched then followed again as he went to the very last door on the 3rd floor which lead to another big spacious room. She looked and saw the drum set in the corner and nearly fainted. She saw the huge stereo in his room, the collection of guitars. Suddenly, she felt like she was looking into his soul. McKenna was liking what she was seeing. She looked at the king size bed over near the corner of the room. Where the big bay window was. It faced the south and over looked fields of flowers. The bed was made with a black comforter. Even though the bed looked lonely, she wanted to curl up under the covers with him and be with him forever. In this place where a deep connection would be found between the two of them.

She moved quietly to the bed and sat down. She motioned for him to join her and Damon took the invitation and sat beside her.

"So….what do you think of my room?" Damon asked. McKenna, counting on her experiences with guys decided he was trying to stay away from the topic of sex and just wanted to start quiet conversation. McKenna didn't mind.

" It definitely expresses you. I didn't know you played the drums or guitar. Interesting Choice. Mind if I ask why you are connected with the music you play and listen to?"

"Sure. Can you explain why you are not open to love when it finds you and you know its right." Damon looked right into her eyes as he said it. As if he already knew the story but wanted to hear her say it.

_He knows, _was all McKenna could process.

" Okay, the story behind me playing the drums and guitar," Damon suddenly had this serious look about his face and his eyes darkened slightly as he thought about what he was about to tell her, "When I was 13 I was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor told me that I had 2 years to live. I was going to live and express myself any way I wanted to. Music opened its arms to me when my parents didn't understand. They still don't understand. But anyway, I wanted to learn how to play the drums and guitar. That was my dream. Be famous for my music. Then again my parents didn't understand. I understand now. They were frightened but so was I. I was so afraid. After a while I guess my parents became more afraid of who I had become than the cancer. I went back 2 years later. I had my own demo cd and was famous in the town I was living in before. The doctor said my cancer was gone. I liked myself so much that I decided to stay. That's when my parents just gave up. I miss them sometimes, but I cant forgive them. I could have died. I realize that. That's when my love for music started. A love affair for the healing soul."

McKenna felt the traitor tears come to her eyes. She didn't dare stop them. She cried softly and leaned up against him while she cried.

Damon said in a whisper, "Don't cry everything is fine. I'm fine. Your fine. Now its your turn, why aren't you open to love?" His voice was so soft and comforting that she couldn't help but smile. Almost like the story he just told left him un phased.

" I'm not open to love because when I was 14, my older brother died of cancer. I was very close to him. I was closer to him than my mom. My mom was very judgmental of me. She didn't want me becoming who I am today because she said it would ruin the reputation of the family she had worked so hard to get. It made me so mad, I just continued on. She said I would never be as good as my brother. That he was the treasure of the family and that I was nothing. Little did I know that my mother was not doing so well. Lately I've been trying to fix things but she needs to accept like my brother did, that this is me. Take it or leave it. You remind me of him. He had a lot of musical talent. Derek would have liked you."

McKenna continued to cry in Damon's arms as he rocked back and forth slowly. While whispering things like 'everything's alright' and 'I've got you.'

McKenna looked into his eyes and got lost for what seemed like hours, she felt herself lean towards him and closed her eyes. He did the same, their lips ran together and the connection was made stronger. When they laid down that night. Together they looked through the bay window and saw the stars. She couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay at her new home.


	3. Chapter 11

*****_**Hey guys, I don't know if this part is very good. I haven't really thought this through. All I know is that I have been super busy. Over my Christmas break I may end up getting a lot of the story done. Trust me, This story is not even closed to being finished. More Drama coming up.***_

**Chapter 11**

**Back with Mariah and Zach.**

**I honestly have no idea why I feel so happy, but I kinda do know why. First because Zach was holding my hand. I know he knew I was nervous. I'm meeting his child for heaven's sake. Of course I'm nervous. Secondly, because of the kiss we shared. There was so much passion in it. I forgot everything in that moment. Thirdly because he keeps on looking over at me like he's got the biggest secret in his entire life and he is about to tell me. **

**I dressed casually. I had light wash skinny jeans on with a plaid purple shirt and a pair of converse. It was the perfect look. I could tell Zach liked it but him…he sported a pair of jeans with a maroon shirt that out lined his muscles. I nearly fainted when I saw him. His hair was slightly messed up and his hand was out stretched with an invitation of warmth.**

**Now sitting in the car, I realized we were pulling up to the house. Zach's parents house. I looked over and saw that Zach was nervous. My turn to calm nerves. All the sudden McKenna crossed my thought process. I pushed it to the back of my head. Zach was I thought.**

"**Zach, honey." I mumbled. He lifter his head from his hands and looked across the dark car. I leaned across the console and kissed him. Softly and slowly. Zach pulled away and smiled lightly at me.**

"**I'm ready. I'm ready to show you my life." We both got out of the car and began to walk towards the door. A woman that looked about my mothers age with brown cropped hair around the chin. Her green eyes sparkled as she ran onto the lawn and embraced Zach.**

**I heard him quietly mumble 'hi mom." She looked so excited, until she saw me. I saw the disappointment in her eyes and walked slowly to stand behind Zach. **

"**Zach, if you brought that girl here to get my blessing or tell me that she as well is pregnant then I think you should just hop back in that car and drive away." Her voice was no longer nice.**

"**Mom," I could feel the movement of Zach's lungs as he talked and breathed, "She isn't pregnant. She wont even let me touch her. Mom, you cant assume that every girl I date will be like Madison. You need to let that go. I came here to introduce Mariah, which is her name by the way, to Vanessa." **

"**Oh," was all that I heard her whisper. I felt Zach's hand snake around and pull me in front of him. **

"**Mother, this is Mariah. Mariah meet my mother, Carrie." I looked up through my bangs and saw her staring at me. This is where I'm supposed to be me and not be nervous. I think I might take up her offer to get back in the car and drive away.**

" **Hi, My name is Mariah, right now Zach is living with me and my best friend and her boyfriend. You see, Carrie, my mother was killed by my father 2 days ago. I want to meet Vanessa." I spoke up towards the end. I stood my ground. I felt Zach's lips on my ear.**

**We made our way through the house and up the stairs, while we were walking I asked Zach in a quiet whisper, "Do I get to meet your dad?" He shook his head and I quickly pecked him on the cheek. I heard him whisper "Thanks." **

" **Ness, dads here." Zach shouted. She came running. She had beautiful brown curly hair. Brown eyes. Light skin tone. She saw me and ran right into my arms. My smile on my face was big and genuine. Gosh, this child was not mine but I still loved and wanted her. I looked up and saw Zach with tears in his eyes. **

**I put her down and she pulled on my hand, "Come," in a mumbled high pitched voice. I followed her to a big pink room. This was her play room. There was toys laying everywhere.**

**We played dolls for 3 or 4 hours. I lost count. This sweet girl made me laugh til my eyes watered. She was so innocent and so much like Zach. I saw him in her eyes and smile. I felt the father daughter love in the room when they talked.**

**Around 6, Zach and I left her house. She ran to me and clinged to me and cried in my arms. **

"**Sweetie, I will be back. I promise. Okay?" She nodded and went to Zach.**

**I turned and saw Carrie standing there looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.**

"**Bye Carrie." I said as I walked out the door. Zach followed after kissing her good bye. We climbed in the car and rode back in silence, even though you could feel the happiness.**

**I walked in the front door and saw the message blinker on my home phone. **

_**Hi, this is the funeral home and we have made the arrangements for your mother. We will be having the viewing tomorrow and the burial the day after. Call us with any questions you have.**_

**I looked away and ordered a pizza for us and realized there was another message.**

_**Hey, its McKenna. I wont be home tonight. Staying at Damon's. Bye. Call if you need me.**_

**We sat down at the table and ate in silence. " Zach, thank you." I was done with my dinner and put in the sink. "I will get those later. I'm going to take a shower then to bed. Good night. See you tomorrow."**

**He walked over and said, " You did wonderful today. I'm happy you are with me. Good night. Be up in a few.'**

**I wish someone had told me not to get up the next morning. I would feel more heartbreak than I ever had at my mother's funeral and not from my mother's death.**


End file.
